Katherine Bishop (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Bishop, Female Archer, Hawk-ess, Hawkette, Hawkingbird, Lady Hawkeye, Lady Hawkman, Katie Bishop, Kate-Hawk, Knightress, Mockingbird, Taskmistress, Weapon Woman, | EditorialNames = All-New Hawkeye | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly , , , partner of Hawkeye (Clint Barton) | Relatives = Derek Bishop (father), Eleanor Bishop (mother), Heather Bishop (step-mother), Susan Bishop (sister), Lucky (pet) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = West Coast Avengers HQ, Venice, Los Angeles, California; formerly Brooklyn, New York City, New York; mobile abroad the Noh-Varr's Kree Ship; Manhattan, New York City, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Private Eye; Student; Adventurer; Fugitive | Education = Enrolled at Hawthorne Academy preparatory school | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Allan Heinberg; Jim Cheung | First = Young Avengers #1 | First2 = (As Kate Bishop) (As Hawkeye) | Quotation = I have no powers and not nearly enough training, but I'm doing this anyways. Being a super hero is amazing. Everyone should try it. | Speaker = Hawkeye | QuoteSource = Young Avengers Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Origin Kate Bishop grew up as the youngest daughter of a rich Manhattanite family. Although her father Derek was an emotionally distant publishing magnate, Kate admired him, and tried to gain his attention and approval during her summer breaks from boarding school. Her mother Eleanor was estranged from her father and frequently absent on vacations until she died while on trip in Boulder, Colorado when Kate was still young. Kate has an older sister, Susan. They have a friendly but somewhat tense relationship, because Susan doesn't understand or share Kate's focus on helping others. From an early age, Kate was frequently lonely and became determined to rely only on herself. She developed a very independent, blunt, and stubborn personality. When she was still little, Kate secretly witnessed her father beating up another person late at night in his study. She quickly became disillusioned with Derek, and decided to further investigate his activities. She followed him to a meet-up with El Matador, and accidentally got herself caught briefly after Derek had left the location. El Matador held her to ransom, but Kate managed to attempt an escape. When one of Matador's men was about to catch her, an arrow flew past him, distracting him and saving Kate. The Avengers had arrived to the scene, after the archer Hawkeye had kept an eye on el Matador for some time, and they defeated the villains. Kate was impressed by the Avengers, but specially Hawkeye, for being a regular human with no powers but only skill. With the recent disillusion from her father, Kate turned Hawkeye into her role model. Kate also felt uncomfortable with her family's wealth and began trying to emulate her mother by spending time at soup kitchens and women's shelters. At some point prior to her sister's wedding, Kate was sexually assaulted while walking in Central Park. The event initially left Kate traumatized and even more isolated. However, the ordeal eventually motivated her to learn several forms of combat fighting and self-defense. She quickly became proficient in swordplay, archery, and martial arts. She also met with a therapist during this time to work through some of her issues. Young Avengers Kate first encountered the Young Avengers when they attempted to save her and two hundred other guests at her sister's wedding in St. Patrick's Cathedral. Unfortunately, the Young Avengers were only successful in starting a fire and becoming hostages themselves. It was Kate that saved them using one of Patriot's throwing stars. The Young Avengers were able, however, to escape the scene before the police arrived. and mask, Swordman's Sword, Black Widow's utility belt, and Hawkeye's Bow]] After the attack, at the hospital, Kate was approached by Cassie Lang, daughter of the Avengers' Ant-Man. Together the girls tracked down the Young Avengers to the ruins of the Avengers Mansion, where the girls confronted the team and invited themselves on as members. Not long afterwards, the Mansion was attacked by Kang the Conqueror. To join the battle, Kate donned gear from the Mansion including Mockingbird's Battle Staves and mask, Swordsman's Sword, Black Widow's utility belt, and Hawkeye's bow. After defeating Kang and saving the world, Kate and Cassie remained on as permanent members. Captain America and Iron Man ordered the team to disband and refused to train them. However, Kate used some of her family's money and connections to procure a new lair, as well as costumes and weapons for the team. With Iron Lad gone, Patriot and Kate took on the unofficial roles of co-leaders. She and Patriot even shared some chemistry and competitiveness. giving Kate Hawkeye's Bow and codename at Captain America's request]] Her friendship with Patriot was severely strained when she and the rest of the team learned Patriot was taking Mutant Growth Hormone to simulate Super Soldier Serum powers. After Patriot was injured, Kate blamed Captain America for not training them properly. Later Jessica Jones returned to give Kate the original Hawkeye's bow and arrows with a note from Captain America addressed to "Hawkeye." Jessica told Kate that the only other person to stand up to Captain America the way Kate did was Clint Barton, and that Captain America wanted her to take Clint's codename. Kate did and officially became the new Hawkeye. as Ronin giving Kate Bishop some pointers on taking a shot]] Civil War and Meeting Clint Barton Along with the rest of her team, Hawkeye sided with Captain America and the Secret Avengers against the Superhuman Registration Act, which led to the Superhero Civil War. Afterward, Kate unwittingly berated a resurrected Clint for donning the Captain America uniform and bearing the Captain America's Shield. She stated that she took on the codename "Hawkeye" to honor the original Hawkeye, and not to mimic him or disgrace his memory. It was her words that convinced Clint to condemn Stark for his behavior, and go his own path. Not long after this initial encounter, Kate and Clint met again. During an awkward date with Eli in Central Park, Kate was attacked by Clint in the guise of Ronin. Clint and Kate meet a few more times over the next few days, culminating in Clint (in his own unique way) officially passing on his bow and mantle to Kate. Secret Invasion When the Skrulls invaded Earth, Hawkeye joined the other Young Avengers and Runaways on the frontlines of the battle. The Siege Hawkeye, along with the other Young Avengers, helped rescue the fallen from Asgard during the Siege. She and Patriot were briefly trapped under some rumble together, leading to an argument and a kiss. Children's Crusade After Wiccan powers overloaded and the Avengers decided to keep him under observation, Hulkling and the other Young Avengers broke Wiccan out of holding and began the search for the Scarlet Witch. Accompanied by Magneto and Quicksilver, the team traveled to Transia and then to Latveria before discovering a depowered and amnesiac Wanda engaged to Doctor Doom. The rediscovery of Wanda did not go unnoticed though, as the Avengers soon arrived on the scene. A battle with Doom's Doombot army soon broken out and was only stopped by the arrival of Iron Lad. escaping with the Young Avengers and Wanda Maximoff in the timestream]] Iron Lad teleported the Young Avengers and Wanda into the timestream. They all went into the past, and met the reanimated Jack of Hearts, who then explode. After that Wanda remembered who she was, regained her powers and returned herself, the Young Avengers and Scott Lang into the present. She then finally confirmed that Billy and Tommy are indeed her reincarnated sons. Wanda's increased powers were revealed to be the result of her gaining a connection to the life force itself. A ritual intended to undo the Decimation was interrupted by Patriot, leading to the powers being transferred to Doctor Doom. He intended to usher the world into utopia, a utopia in which he would rule. The Avengers and X-Men teamed up to defeat him; in the process, Stature was killed by Doom, and the villain escaped after losing his powers when they overloaded. Iron Lad proposed to save Stature through the timestream but Vision refused, ending with both of them battling each other and Iron Lad destroying Vision and then taking off to the timestream, even after Wiccan warned that this was the moment in time where he became Kang the Conqueror. In the aftermath of the battles, the Young Avengers disbanded and kept a low profile during the major events that transpired in the world (the Spider-Island infestation, the X-Men's Schism, and the resurrection of the Human Torch). Kate was called in by Ms. Marvel to the Avengers Mansion. After a few words from Captain America, all the remaining Young Avengers were officially named as full-fledged Avengers. Kate remained in close contact with Billy and Teddy. A Hawkeye and a Young Avenger Kate was recruited as a partner of Clint Barton, the original Hawkeye, in his street-level crime-fighting in Brooklyn. Together, they took down a troupe of nefarious circus performers. Later, Kate helped Clint track down and rescue a girl who had been kidnapped. Before long, Kate had to drive their getaway car as they were pursued by angry mafia members. Kate saved herself, Clint, and the girl in the ultimate standoff against the mafia boss. After Clint was kidnapped by Madame Masque in Madripoor, Kate saved him by disguising herself as him and helping steal a tape that had evidence on it of Clint killing Du Ke Feng, before being discovered and breaking them both out, with help from Maria Hill. The tape was destroyed in the conflict, but Clint revealed that it was actually fake and he was innocent. Clint gave Kate his bow because he was being threatened by the mafia that if he did not leave his apartment building, they would kill all his neighbors. Kate gave him his bow back and convinced him not to run away from his problems. The morning after a one night stand with Noh-Varr, Kate realized that she was on his ship in space. Then, they were forced into super heroics together when some Skrulls attacked them. Kate sent Billy Kaplan several distress texts, but after she and Noh-Varr had dealt with the Skrulls, she realized that he must have been in trouble since he usually answered her texts within seconds. Kate and Noh-Varr used Kree tech to track Billy's cell phone, and found Billy, Teddy Altman, Loki, and America Chavez being held captive by a mysterious foe that was impersonating their parents. Noh-Varr loaded everyone onto his ship and they made a hasty exit, still pursued by the nefarious parents. As the parents attacked again, Hawkeye borrowed a Kree Composite Soul Bow from Noh-Varr to fight them off, although he mocked her, calling it old-fashioned. The Young Avengers quickly tried to brainstorm and come up with a plan. Loki's best ideas were to either kill Wiccan, or make him lend him his powers for a time, as he reasoned that since his powers had created the parents, his powers must stop them. Wiccan conceded and lent Loki his powers for ten minutes. Loki cast a spell that allowed them to banish the parents indefinitely, and the group once again departed on Noh-Varr's ship. They regrouped and determined that they wouldn't be able to reach out to any adults to help them with their situation because the nature of the interdimensional parasite that had created the parental constructs was such that adults were not able to understand what was going on, and being near their parents or where their parents had died only put them in more danger from the parasite, Mother. Together, the Young Avengers went on many adventures in space. At some point, they ran into Prodigy in a dinner, who informed them that there was some sort of phantom impersonating Hawkeye, Wiccan, and Hulkling's old teammate Patriot, who had kidnapped their other old teammate, and Wiccan's sort-of twin, Speed. They proceeded to chase him through the multiverse, utilizing Miss America's ability to create interdimensional portals. Hawkeye despised their journey, as it was often rough, exhausting, and dangerous, but sometimes she loved it, as she got to spend time with her friends in fantastic situations. When they finally caught up to the Patriot phantom, they also found Mother waiting for them. Loki immediately told Miss America to get them out of there, so she created a portal, but Hulkling and Prodigy didn't get through in time and were left trapped in Mother's home dimension. The Young Avengers stopped to figure out a plan to rescue them, and soon returned to Mother's dimension, this time accompanied by many versions of themselves from many different realities, attempting to cause Mother to be overwhelmed. Miss America created another portal to get them all out, and they all escaped. Hawkeye and Noh-Varr bickered because of a comment he made about the time they had spent in a dimension populated by versions of one of his ex-girlfriends, Oubliette Midas. Prodigy realized that there was no reason for them to keep chasing the Patriot phantom, as he was just teasing them and they were never going to be able to catch up. The Young Avengers decided to take a break for a while while Loki taught Wiccan enough magic that he would be more able to take on Mother. Korean barbecue, New York style]] Loki discovered that Hulkling had been once again kidnapped by Mother. In preparation for a fight against her, Loki convinced Wiccan to give him his adult body back. Loki also convinced Wiccan that the only way they could defeat Mother was if he took his ultimate form as the Demiurge. Prodigy recruited a group of other young heroes to assist them in their fight. Hawkeye and Noh-Varr prepared to fight and then the assembled heroes fought off an invasion of evil versions of the Young Avengers sent by Mother, while the Young Avengers fought Mother in her home dimension, trying to save Hulkling. During the fight, Noh-Varr told Hawkeye that if he had another chance to be with Oubliette he would take it, because even though he liked Kate a lot, she was the girl of his dreams. Hawkeye told him she couldn't respect that. The Young Avengers freed Hulkling, and Hulkling helped Wiccan go full Demiurge, banishing Mother forever. The Young Avengers held a New Years Eve afterparty, inviting all the young heroes who had helped them fight. Kate wore a purple dress and earrings that her father had given her, and accompanied America to the party. At the party, Kate and Noh-Varr officially broke up. Kate then danced with Tommy and kissed him at midnight. The Young Avengers together welcomed the New Year with breakfast. Kate was at an engagement party when Superstorm Sandy hit the New York area. Kate took it upon herself to protect and assist her fellow partygoers, including going out after the storm to find medicine for an elderly lady, stopping a robbery in the process. At one of her father's fancy parties, Kate had a flirtatious encounter with a mysterious man, not knowing that he was a contract killer sent to kill Clint. After the contract killer murdered their friend Grills, Kate and Clint attended the funeral. Kate attempted to tell Clint how important their partnership was to her, but he was asleep and did not hear it. When Clint continued to spiral downwards after Grills' death, Kate became frustrated with his immature choices and unwillingness to accept help. Needing some space, she left New York and went to Los Angeles, taking Clint's dog, Lucky, with her. When she first arrived there she attempted to check into a hotel, only to learn her father had cut her off. In an attempt to make some money, she advertised herself as a hero for hire ("Half super hero / Half private eye"), and began to investigate cases. Kate got caught in the middle of a vengeance ploy by Madame Masque, who pinned the murder of one of Kate's new friends Harold H. Harold on her and burned her place down. Bishop started an investigation that led her to Madame Masque's illegal operations in L.A. which consisted in using LMD technology to extend the life span of the very rich. Kate infiltrated Masque's mansion to recover information to incriminate her, leading to her arrest by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the shutdown of her business. In the process of investigating Madame Masque, Kate discovered that one of her clients was her own father, Derek Bishop. Kate subsequently returned to New York, and reunited with Clint just in time to help prevent his murder and save the inhabitants of his building. Hawkeye vs. Deadpool Kate walked into Clint's apartment after he had finished fighting with Deadpool to find them both sitting on the floor mildly injured. She smashed Deadpool over the head with a lamp, thinking he had beaten up Clint (which he had). Clint told Deadpool to leave, but he wouldn't. Kate said she was only going to stay until her ride got there, and Clint and Deadpool explained that a hacker who had stolen personnel files from S.H.I.E.L.D. had come to them trying to buy his safety with information. They explained their plan to recover the files and find the identity of a false Punisher who had attacked them earlier. After Clint and Deadpool left for the morgue, Kate watched the video that the hacker left and figured out where his apartment was. She entered the apartment only to find Agent Adsit already on the scene, as Deadpool had called him earlier. Deadpool and the Hawkeyes attended a S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting and told them what they knew. They agreed to team up to recover the files. The trio went undercover and were immediately attacked by Typhoid Mary and Black Cat. The fight ended when Mary set a bus on fire and then she and Black Cat fled the scene. Deadpool and the Hawkeyes returned to Deadpool's safehouse to play video games before returning to the Ellsden's apartment to try to find his cat. They broke into his neighbor's apartment when she refused to give up the cat. After petting the cat, Deadpool realized that it wasn't necessary to take it, just its collar that had a thumb drive attached to it. After the recovery of the drive, Clint revealed that he had been brainwashed by a evil scientist controlled by Black Cat, and attacked Deadpool and Kate, taking the drive. Together, Kate and Deadpool chased him down. They realized that he was programed to kill himself if cornered, so they determined that he was going to Black Cat's hideout and decided to address the situation directly. Deadpool told Kate that she had to take out the nearby electrical substation to cut power to the building and prevent Black Cat from uploading any files. This also turned off Clint's brainwashing. The three of them apprehended Typhoid Mary and enabled Black Cat to be captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., although she switched herself out with a police officer and got away. Project Communion Kate went on a super-secret mission with Clint for S.H.I.E.L.D. to a Hydra base in Antarctica. Maria Hill told them that they were there to retrieve some dangerous weapons that were part of something called Project Communion. In fact, the "weapons" were children that had gone through unnamed experiments that caused them to be deformed and gave them undefined powers. Back on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, the kids were taken into custody and put under quarantine. Kate felt bad for them and was desperate to rescue them and eventually she convinced Clint to help her do it. Together they knocked out about a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents before stealing a flying car and bringing the kids back to Clint's apartment. When Hydra attempted to abduct the kids, they unleashed their power once again, killing all of the Hydra agents. Clint thought that they went too far, but Kate argued that they were just children and didn't know that what they were doing was wrong. When Hydra came back in greater numbers, Clint made her give the kids up and said that they were weapons, after all. After their disagreement over the Project Communion kids, a rift grew between the two Hawkeyes. Kate and Clint were still partners, but Kate had trouble overcoming her anger with Clint in order to work together well as a team. Kate went behind Clint's back and took out Hammerhead even though they had planned to fight him together. When Clint confronted her about it, she told him that she thought that Team Hawkeye needed to take a break and that she just wanted to be Hawkeye by herself for a while. Kate later ignored him when he tried to call her to make up. She met up with America Chavez for dinner and dancing, and America told her that it was not Kate's responsibility to take care of Clint. Kate ended up sleeping with a guy she met that night. In the morning, she kicked him out of her apartment, even though he wanted to stay and go to breakfast with her. When Kate called America, she was surprised, and said that he had seemed nice and Kate had seemed into him. When Kate replied that she didn't need any attachments right then and that super hero life was enough for her, America told her that she was starting to sound like "the wrong Hawkeye." Later, Clint visited her and told her that he had been wrong and that they needed to go back for the Project Communion kids. Both Hawkeyes, along with Barney Barton, stole the kids from S.H.I.E.L.D. right under Maria Hill's nose by pretending to be Hydra agents. As they tried to leave in a helicopter, real Hydra agents, none to pleased by their charade, attacked. Together, the Hawkeyes and Barney fended them off. They flew to Barney's island home, where the kids would live with him and his family. Kate said that she wanted to go solo for a while, and Clint said that he couldn't be mad at her since she was his best friend. Kate replied that Clint was still her hero. Patsy Walker invited Kate and some other heroes to an emergency meeting to get burgers and discuss her plans to start a superhero temp agency. Old Man Logan Some time later, Kate was house sitting for Clint when a future version of Logan broke into the apartment, looking for a place to rest and heal. He was greeted by Kate pointing an arrow in his face. He had been looking for Clint, and upon finding out that he wasn't going to be back any time soon, Logan decided to leave. Before he could, though, he passed out at the front door. He woke up thirty three hours later and Kate was eager to help him settle his score with Mysterio. Logan was reluctant to accept her help, but she was insistent and they were soon on their way. After noticing that Logan had seen a few differences between their world and his, Kate suggested that maybe this wasn't his past after all, but he didn't believe her. They went into Mysterio's last known location but he wasn't there. Kate told Logan that he was being too violent towards the men who were there, who could tell them nothing. She shot him with one of her arrows, and he quickly turned against her, slicing her favorite bow in half. This was an effective enough distraction that the men were able to get away, and Kate managed to get a couple words in about how Logan didn't need to save everyone, because in this world they were all still alive and that he didn't have to be alone anymore. Logan replied that he was always alone and left. Steve Rogers met him outside. Steve knocked him out with his shield, while Kate, having followed him out, shot him with "enough tranquilizer to drop the Rhino." They brought him to Alberta, to show him the Logan of their reality's body, but Logan thought that the entire scenario was just one of Mysterio's illusions and lashed out at Steve and Kate, trashing another of Kate's bows. Steve eventually got him inside, and, upon seeing his counterpart's body encased in Adamantium, he finally believed that he was not in his own past. Civil War II After a conflict arose within the superhero community about the ethics of using the powers of a new Inhuman to stop crimes before they happened, James Rhodes died in a conflict with Thanos. During his funeral, Kate saw America all alone outside and went to console her. America fought against Thanos alongside War Machine, and so blamed herself for his death. America said that she didn't want to talk about it, so instead she created a portal and led Kate through a series of alternate realities where Rhodes didn't die. Kate asked whether America saw everyone as interchangeable with their alternate universe selves. America told Kate that although there were a near infinite number of James Rhodes' in the multiverse, she appreciated the way that Kate's James Rhodes died because he died protecting his world. Kate asked why America cared so much about the people of her particular earth, but America didn't answer. Ulysses made another prediction, this time about Bruce Banner causing a colossal amount of destruction. Captain Marvel and a group of other heroes apprehended Banner, and it was revealed that he had been experimenting on himself and so there was a chance that he could become the Hulk again. As tensions rose, Clint Barton, on orders from Banner to kill him if he ever became the Hulk again, shot Banner through the eye. Barton was immediately arrested and stood trial for murder. He was found not guilty, as Banner had videotaped himself confessing that he had instructed Barton to kill him. After Clint's acquittal, a great deal of media attention was focused on the other Hawkeye, accusing Clint of leaving her a legacy of violence. Kate struggled to come to terms with what he had done and what it meant for her, dealing with conflicting feelings and nosy strangers. She felt guilty for not knowing what was going on and not having done anything to stop Clint, and angry that Clint was still keeping secrets and treating her like someone who needed to be protected instead of informed. While sure that Clint must have had a good reason, she also didn't seem eager to step up and defend him publicly. Her old Young Avengers teammates, Billy, Teddy, America, and David, came to cheer her up and offer their support. She confessed that she didn't really know what was going on, but she just felt bad about the whole thing, and was glad they'd reminded her she was alone after all. After Iron Man discovered that Captain Marvel had been holding a seemingly innocent civilian captive with the only evidence to her guilt being one of Ulysses' predictions, he led an attack on the Triskelion supported by a large group of heroes including Kate. Return to Los Angeles After the Civil War, Kate moved back to Los Angeles and set up her own detective agency, Hawkeye Investigations. One of her first cases involved the harassment of Mikka Nguyen by stalker Larry Gort , which led her to began investigating the mysterious group Take Back Control. | Powers = | Abilities = * Skilled Athlete: Kate is a very skilled athlete. * Proficient Martial Artist: She has been trained in self-defense, and is skilled in boxing, jiu jitsu, and other forms of unarmed combat. * Master Archer and Marksman: Kate is one of the world's greatest archers. * Adept Swordswoman: She is adept in both fencing and sword fighting. * Cellist: She can play the cello. * Weaponry: She is skilled at using swords, bows, arrows, and battle staves. | Strength = * Kate possesses the strength of an average young adult athletic. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Hawkeye's Pontiac Firebird * Hawkeye's Volkswagen Beetle (formerly) * Noh-Varr's Kree Ship (formerly) * Quinjet (formerly) | Weapons = Kate wields a variety of weapons modeled after ones she had obtained from the ruins of the Avengers Mansion before returning them to Captain America : * Hawkeye's Bow: The bow is Kate's weapon of choice. She formerly used a bow of her own design before being given Hawkeye's Bow by Captain America. **Various Trick Arrows and other normal Arrows. * Hawkeye's Battle Staves (formerly): Kate wields battle staves modeled after Mockingbird's Battle Staves. * Utility Belt (formerly): Kate wears a utility belt modeled and based after the one worn by the Black Widow. * Hawkeye's Sword (formerly): Kate wields a sword modeled after the Swordman's Sword. * Kree Composite Soul Bow (formerly): A vintage Kree weapon received from Marvel Boy. | Notes = resuming his role as Hawkeye and reassuring Kate that "the world is big enough for two Hawkeyes. For now, at least."]] * Although Kate officially took on the mantle of "Hawkeye" when formerly given it by Captain America, her codename or lack thereof was a recurring theme or sometimes joke. Even though she has now embraced the Hawkeye name, since the return of Clint Barton as Hawkeye, a recurring joke has been the confusion and oddity of two active superheroes using the same codename concurrently. ** She's been called "Hawkeye" for her surprising skill with Hawkeye's bow. ** She's been called "Taskmistress" because her photographic reflexes/memory ability is very similar to the super villain Taskmaster. ** She's been jokingly referred to as "Hawkingbird" because of her combination of Hawkeye and Mockingbird's costumes and weapons. ** "Weapon Woman" was offered as a suggestion because of her prowess with various weapons. ** The in-universe media identified her simply as "Female Archer" while covering the Young Avengers early exploits. ** She previously used her surname, "Bishop", as a codename from time to time. ** She was also referred to as "Knightress" in a publication solicits for the Young Avengers comics. ** She finally officially donned the title "Hawkeye" when Captain America decided it was a fitting honor. ** After Clint Barton resumed his role as "Hawkeye", he personally reassured Kate that "the world is big enough for two Hawkeyes. For now, at least." ** She was passingly referred to as "Hawkette" once to differentiate her from Clint Barton, who was present in the same battle. ** Kate and Clint jokingly overuse the title "Hawkeye" in exchanges with each other to highlight their shared nom de guerre. ** She was called "Lady Hawkman" by the owners of a pharmacy after she saved them from looters following hurricane Sandy. ** She was identified as "Lady Hawkeye" in the title of page of . ** When Kate was sent back in time and met a younger Clint Barton, she introduced herself as "Hawk-ess". * Unlike many of the other Young Avengers, Kate did not have any relation or connection whatsoever to the Avengers or her namesake. However, recently Kate has become closer to Clint Barton, and is arguably closer to him now than any of her Young Avengers comrades with any of the other Avengers (with the possible exception of Cassie Lang). * Kate was 20 years old at the beginning of and turned 21 before the volume ended. | Trivia = * Thus far, the only individuals Kate has told about her assault in Central Park are her therapist and Jessica Jones. * Kate has had several romantic interests including: ** Hawkeye and Patriot briefly dated after showing some mutual attraction. ** Hawkeye and Speed have frequently flirted with one another. ** Hawkeye finds Bucky Barnes very attractive. ** Hawkeye briefly dated Marvel Boy. ** Miss America suggests that Kate is attracted to her. ** Kate Bishop is currently in a relationship with her teammate Fuse. * Kate can accurately shoot up to five arrows at the same time. | Links = * View Kate's main appearances here. }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Archery Category:Musicians Category:Weapons Expert Category:Bishop Family (Hawkeye) Category:Time Travelers Category:Media-Driven Characters